godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Best way to train skills
this wiki is started by ibos 100 to show how he got all his skills 99 in 2 days. this might not be the best and fastest way so if you think you have a better way you can add your way. everyone can publish on this page but please make sure what your saying is real and true. thank you how i got my skills 99 in 2 days: attack: use a pring to kill poison scorpians, code to scorpions is ::tele 02935 09760. strenghth: use pring to kill poison scorpians, code to scorpions is ::tele 02935 09760. there is also a lever in members area which gives you str xp when you pull it. code is ::tele 02340 03170. defence: use pring to kill poison scorpians, code to scorpions is ::tele 02935 09760. range: go to training botton on emotes list. there is a target, keep clicking the target. prayer: buy bones in general store and burying them. if you need money do thieving or slayer. magic: do the teleports on magic list, it doesent requite any runes. start with a low one such as extra shops or thiev teleport. then do higher ones such as fix acc teleport. runecrafting: buy rune essence in general store. then go to the runecrafting teleport which has all altars. the codeis ::tele 02276 4692 or go to wc in emotes tab and take the 2nd portal near the door. do low runes such as water and do death last. death gives the most xp. hitpoint: this will level up when your attack, defence, strenghth, prayer will level up. kill poisen scorpians. ::tele 02935 09760. agility: go to agility arena and the code is ::tele 02988 03945. it gives you alot of tickets. i actuelly duped my tickets. it took me less than 30 minitutes to get 99 agility. use agility tickets to buy xp. herbloing: go to varock. do ::smith and go to the middle of varock. trade gerant. he sells the items you need. buy vials and requirements. ranging potion is the best to level this skill. it requites i think 25 herbloing but im not sure. do easy ones to 25. ranging potion needs vial + dwaft weed + wine of zamorock. my worst skill. thieving: go to thieving in emotes tab. there is several stalls. start from the towest and make your way up. the last silk stall requirms 99 but gives 4mill each thiev. crafting: go to wc in emotes tab. trade the dark wizard. he sells the items needed. but neadle, threads and leather. make leather items. make normal leather not d,hides. fleching: go to shops in emotes tab. trade shop keeper that sells fleching equipment. buy knife and logs. the high the log the more xp. make normal bows but using knife on the log. as your level increases buy better logs. magic last. make magic bows when able to 99. slayer: go to slayer tower code is ::tele 03429 03538. kill monsters. there in order. as your level increases go up the tower. cave bugs drop black boots and its worth 652mill. good for money. mining: go the wc in emotes tab. there is a small house with 4 ores inside it. first mine coal then copper. finally rune. dont mine gold its not good for anything. smithing: go to wc in emotes tab. go down south and there is a big furnace. use the ores u mined in the furnace. use copper becuase with only one copper ore you can actuely make as much as you want. the copper ore doesent vanish. fishing: go to fish in emotes tab. there is fishing spots. start of with shrimps and lobsters and move onto sharks and manta rays. cooking: firstly go to shops in emotes tab. buy some logs. then go to skillz in emotes tab and buy a tinderbox from the general store. if you have any raw fishes make a fire with the log and tinderbox and start cooking them. if you need raw fishs go to fish on emotes tab and start to fish some. firemaking: go to skillz in emotes tab. there is a chest near the bank booth. keep clicking the chest and it gives you alot of firemaking xp. it will take less that 5 minutes. woodcutting: buy a axe in west emote tab and then go the wc in emote tab or ::wc. there is trees to cut. cut down magic tree last. it doesent give logs but it gives money and xp. farming: buy seeds in shops emote tab. the seeds are in order of level. the first seed is level 1 farming and the last seed is 99. so get as much as you need as you level up. do ::tele 02602 04776 or go the wc in emotes tab and take the 1st portal down the end of the room. this will take you to the farming pitch. use your seeds in the herb patch. farming doesing give you xo it only levels you up. so even if you have 99 farming it will show your total farming xp as 0. so dont be worryed if you doont know why it says 0. these are how i trained my levels to 99 and its probably the best way possible. if you think there is a easier way just tell me in my talk page and ill see if its true. IBOS 100 06/07/2012 Category:Godzhell.com